


Smooth like Tennessee Whiskey

by Lotsofwordsinarow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Gabe is smooth as silk, M/M, New Years, Oneshot, Reaper76 - Freeform, long haired gabriel, retired reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow
Summary: Retired Jack finds himself alone in a bar on New Years Eve. A stranger helps his loneliness.





	Smooth like Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun oneshot I thought of while listening to a particular song. I actually wrote it for New Years but I've been busy with other stories, but better late than never. If this got a lot of interest I might write a part 2 but for now it is finished. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

The air was thick and stale as soon as Jack opened the door, but instead of cringing away he took a deep breath and made his way inside. He sat at the bar and order a drink, letting his shoulders finally drop and relax. It was quiet here. Not that many people wandered into this particular bar, the outside making it look more like a shack then anything. Jack had found that it was his personal secret that he held onto tightly. He could come here when everything got too loud and on a night like tonight, the world was practically screaming. The large yet silent bartender set a cold beer down in front of him before wandering off. He gave the large man’s back a small smile: perfectly quiet. It was everything Jack needed.

Yet as he sat and drank, half of his beer downed quickly, he suddenly felt very lonely. Sure he was alone most of the time but it was never too much. He enjoyed it. Enjoyed being able to finally make his own schedule, to do things he wanted too whenever he wanted too. Not being in the military had it’s perks, but tonight he missed the rowdy noise of his squad. They would be drunk right now, falling over each other as they sang and shouted, counting down to the new year. All of them would secretly hope this year would be the end of the war, that this new year would mean they could go home and live in peace.

  
Jack took a long drink as emotions welled inside of him. He was the only one that had lived to see the peace, to see the end of the war. He wasn’t rowdy anymore and instead was sitting alone in a run down bar. He let out a deep sigh as he hung his head, wishing that he didn’t have to bring this new year in alone. It felt wrong. After everything they had fought for, to have no one to celebrate it with…Jack just felt wrong. He vaguely heard the song end that was playing through the speakers, a slow country song taking it’s place. Jack smiled. It was a song about love and whiskey. His mother loved this song. He remembered watching his father dance with her in the kitchen whenever it came on the oldies station. He was too busy lost in his memories to notice a glass matching his set down beside him. It wasn’t until a large body joined the glass that he looked over.

  
The man had an easy smirk on his face. Jack figured it could look many different ways: sexy, mischievous, or downright evil. Yet it simply looked…relaxed as the man studied him. He was big, probably slightly taller than Jack and thicker, his body obviously kept in very good shape. Jack cocked his head a bit as he took in the man’s long, dark hair tied at the base of his neck. Somehow he pulled it off well. It was probably because of his sharp jaw, or dusky skin, or even his dark eyes. There was something about the man that pulled Jack’s curiosity, especially as he watched those dark eyes take in his own figure, as Jack was openly doing to him.

  
“Hello.”

  
Jack nodded, “Hey.”

  
“Do you want to dance?”

  
Jack nearly choked on his beer, coughing hard as the man let out a sinfully deep chuckle. It took him a moment to regain his composure before he looked around the bar, wondering if the man was sure who he was asking. The man’s eyes twinkled, almost as if he could tell what Jack was thinking.

  
“Yes, it’s a bit cliché but I felt compelled to ask the pretty blonde alone at the bar for a dance. Especially since he seemed to be so engrossed in the song.”

  
Jack cleared his throat as his ears got red at the compliment. He listened for a moment as the singer sang about Tennessee whiskey and strawberry wine. Jack studied the stranger for a long moment before giving a slow smile.

  
“Alright. Although I’m not a great dancer.”

  
The man had already stood as he agreed, his hand held out to Jack as he smirked, “Don’t worry, beautiful, I am.”

  
Jack chuckled a bit as he took the hand, allowing himself to be led to the empty dancefloor. The bar in general was empty, save for an older couple in the way back, both of them smiling at Jack. He ducked his head a bit as he was pulled into the arm’s of the stranger, a large hand on his lower back as his right hand was gripped firmly. He put his left hand on the man’s shoulder, his eyes on his feet. He hadn’t been cute when he said he was a bad dancer; he had to watch his feet to not trip over himself. His face was tilted up, fingers under his chin as he locked eyes with the stranger. That same sexy smirk was on his face as he took Jack’s hand again, his other hand pulling Jack closer to him. Their bodies were pressed as close as possible without actually touching, their faces only a few inches apart. Jack’s heart hammered in his chest.

  
“Just relax. I won’t let you look stupid, I promise.”

  
Jack let out a breathless laugh, nodding as he took a steadying breath. This man was far too attractive and sexy for Jack to think straight when he was so close. Slowly, the man started to move, the hand at Jack’s back leading him gently over the dance floor. They didn’t move much, but what they did do was smooth and easy. Jack’s body naturally followed the man’s, a grin coming to his lips. The man’s own grin grew at Jack’s, the look making Jack full out laugh as he smoothly followed the body holding him.

  
“Told you not to worry,” the voice was even more sinful as the man whispered in Jack’s ear.

  
Jack let his reservations go, letting himself relax fully against the man, his head going to his shoulder, his eyes closing. He let his body move with the stranger’s, his mind going blank as he got lost in the music. His other hand moved up to the man’s other shoulder, his fingers interlacing behind his neck. He sighed as the man wrapped both his arms around his back. It was probably the late night, or the loneliness, or the sad memories that allowed Jack to let go, but he couldn’t think of any reason to stop as he allowed the stranger to hold him tight.

  
Only when the song started to end did Jack pull himself from the moment, lifting his head to look into the stranger’s dark eyes. As their eyes locked, Jack couldn’t help but grin at the slow smirk coming back to the man’s perfect lips. Jack wanted to thank him for the dance, for keeping him company when he truly needed it, for bringing in a new year in a way he had never done before. Instead as another slow song came on, Jack let his thumbs caress the man’s neck, his voice soft as he spoke.

  
“Another?”

  
The man let out a husky chuckle as he pulled Jack even closer, their chest’s meeting, “As long as you want.”

 


End file.
